


Jealousy

by HintehDehPengu



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cheating, Drama, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jealousy, Lapdances, Love Triangles, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Polyamory, Relationship Problems, Rimming, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Workplace Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith and Trott had been dating for 3 months, and Ross was frankly fed up with it. He had dated Smith for a short time, and when it came to the breakup... he was so over it, anyway. It was totally mutual, but when Trott came out as bisexual... Ross knew something was up. Then he found out. Smith and Trott were dating... and they had told everyone but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had. Wanted to include drama and a sort of love triangle. Enjoy.

Ross walked back inside after getting back from a night out. "Hi, Ross." Trott smiled sarcastically at him, which earned him a grumble. "Come sit down, we were just about to watch Martyn's new TV show." Smith smiled, shifting to the middle of the sofa. Trott was to his left, and Ross sat down to his right. Trott tried to grab Smith's arm to cuddle, but Smith simply put one arm around Trott, and one arm around Ross. "Whaat?" Ross thought. That was what always happened when Smith was with them both... Almost like he couldn't decide. Trott grumbled slightly, he didn't hate Ross. Just wished he'd stay out of their personal life. The trio sat at the TV, laughing occasionally. This was a normal Saturday night. Ross looked at the clock. He knew Trott would want him gone soon so he could 'seduce' Smith, so he usually left before them. "I'm tired. So, I'm going to bed." Ross said, standing up and pretending to yawn. "Okay, see you tomorrow Ross." Trott smiled sarcastically, again. Ross groaned slightly, and walked up to his room. Trott expectantly watched Ross until he was out of sight. "Soooo." he exaggerated, cuddling up next to Smith. "If it's sex you want, I'm not in the mood." Smith grumbled, still watching TV. "But you haven't been in the mood for weeks. What's wrong? You can tell Trotty everything." he winked, smiling. "Trott. You need to realise I don't want sex every fucking night, okay?" Smith snapped. Trott backed off, and shuffled to the other end of the sofa. He tried to pretend cry, but Smith caught him in the act. "Stop being such a bitch cause I won't fuck you." Smith raised his voice, trying not to disturb Ross. But Ross was hearing everything. He decided to stay out of it. Trott actually started crying. "Don't try to fucking fool me!" Smith shouted, and he stormed off upstairs into his old room. There was a makeshift bed for when someone stayed... He had moved into Trott's room 3 months ago. He layed on the makeshift bed, which was just a matress, and burst into tears. Ross decided to come out of his room. He snuck to Smith's old room, but went past it and down the stairs. He walked over to the sofa, and patted Trott on his back. "Go away!" he shouted. Ross shushed him, and sat down next to him. "What happened?" he asked, semi concerned. "Like you'd care." Trott sniffled. "I care, Trott." he replied. "You're just jealous because Smith's dating me now." Trott looked over to Ross, seriousness in his eyes. Ross sighed. "It's true. I'm jealous of you both. But that doesn't mean I don't care." he replied. Trott smiled slightly. "Sorry for not telling you." he apologized. Ross nodded. "It's fine, buddy." He patted Trott on the back, and put his arm around him. Trott snuggled up to him. Smith chose this moment to come back downstairs. "OH. I see how it is. I piss you off then you cheat on me with my ex, huh?" he shouted. "No no! He was just apologizing!" Ross defended. "Oh, sure. I don't want to hear your shit, Ross." Smith shouted, getting super angry. Ross felt like a part of him had died, and didn't say anything else. "If I was cheating on you with Ross, we'd be FUCKING by now." Trott shouted. "Oh, so is he just your sex toy now? Just cause I can't fucking provide it, huh?" Smith fired back. "NO! Alex, please-" Trott was interrupted. "DON'T CALL ME ALEX." he shouted, running back upstairs. Trott continued crying, and curled into a ball. Ross finally spoke again. "I'm sorry, Trott." Trott looked up. "It wasn't your fault. Just, go to bed. Don't worry about me." he sniffled. Ross nodded, and walked upstairs to his room.

The next morning at breakfast, nothing was said. The trio was completely silent. They all left on their journey to work at different times, to avoid seeing each other. When Smith had arrived, he demanded to use another room for recording today. "Sure, use the spare." Lewis told him. Trott arrived next, and went into the kitchen. Kim was there, and she greeted him. "You look knackered. Did something happen?" she asked. "Bad night sleep." he replied, setting his backpack down for a second. "Didn't Smith keep you warm?" she joked. "Don't mention Smith." Trott snapped, going to brew a coffee. "Why not? Did something happen?" Kim asked, concerned for her friend. "None of your business." Trott replied. Ross arrived last, and went into the kitchen with Kim and Trott. He set down his bag next to Trott's and groaning slightly. Trott turned round, and quickly brought his bag and coffee into another room. "There's certainly a lot of drama today." Kim said. Ross laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, Kim. None of your fucking business. Keep out of it." he snapped, grabbing his bag and stomping to another room. "Okaay then." Kim seemed confused, but grabbed some beef jerky and left the room. Ross wanted to punch a wall, when he was greeted with a knock on the door. "Come in." he sighed. It was Martyn. "Hey, Ross. I heard you stressing." Martyn edged in. "Oh, it's nothing. Nice job on your show yesterday, by the way." Ross smiled. "Thanks. Want to come hang out with me after work?" Martyn asked. "Maybe. I'll see where I'm at with editing and stuff." Ross replied, telling a small lie. He wanted to catch Smith so he could apologize, but chances of that were slim. "Okay, well see you later." Martyn smiled, leaving the room. Ross sat down in a spinny chair, and spun slowly. He started singing, even though he knew he was terrible.

When you're all alone

and you need a light

someone to guide you through the night

just remember that I am here

to hold you close and dry your tears

And just when you thought you were falling

but you know I'll always be right there

When you're all alone

and you need a friend

someone to help you to the end

when you need someone to catch you when you fall

I'll be there through it all

He finished, and sighed. Meanwhile, Trott was with Sjin. Just talking. They were talking about games they liked, when Trott started to hear Ross' singing. "One second." Trott said, leaving the room. Sjin sighed, and went back to editing. Trott ran into the room Ross was in. "Ross." he said. Ross stopped spinning in his chair, and looked at Trott. "Trott." he replied. Trott pulled another chair in front of Ross'. "I'm feeling really down about last night." Trott sighed. "How do you think I feel? Smith gets like that. We need to just wait." Ross replied. Kim was about to walk in, but she heard them talking and stood putting her ear to the door. "What am I supposed to make my relationship status then? Not single but wants sex??" Trott hissed. Ross laughed. "Well. There's plenty of fish in the sea if you're bisexual." Ross said, smiling. "What, you saying I should just kiss everyone in the office?" Trott laughed. Kim put her eyes up to the door window. "Sure, why not." Ross replied, and couldn't stop laughing. "Okay then, sunshine." Trott smirked, and kissed Ross on his lips. Ross rolled his chair away slowly. Kim looked open eyed. "I was kidding..." Ross spoke slowly, but his erection was clearly visible through his jeans. Trott looked down at it. "Ooooh. Someone's after a Trotty today." he laughed. Kim coughed, then quickly ran off hoping she wouldn't be noticed. They both looked over to the door. Trott looked slowly back over to Ross. "Fuck, if anyone saw or heard that." he exclaimed, and his eyes widening. "Then they're probably going to tell everyone." Ross' erection slowly died down out of shock. Trott sighed. "It was a joke, buddy. I didn't know you'd get an erection." Trott jeered. Ross stood up. "Let's never speak of this again, okay?" Ross hissed, storming off. "I don't think I can forget it after that happened." Trott called after him. Sjin came into the room. "What just happened?" he asked. "Oh, nothing. Promise." Trott lied, walking off. Sjin shrugged and went back to his room to edit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Ross was singing was "I'll Always Be Right There" by Michelle Branch.


	2. Cheat, Cheat, Cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cheating gets real in this chapter! Things go a little too far in the toilets and Smith knows nothing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm not that happy w/ this chapter. But I'm still posting it anyway. I could work on it a bit more, but I'd rather get it posted so I can do some other things.

Smith sat in the spare room, alone and at the computer. He stared at the ceiling. He felt bad. But he'd just caught his boyfriend cheating, which was still ticking him off. However, he realised something... When he got with Trott, he was still with Ross. He broke up with Ross the day after... Does that technically mean he was cheating for a day? Ugh, the thoughts drove Smith almost insane... He decided to just play some Garry's Mod to cheer himself up. Meanwhile, Ross had ran into the toilets to calm down. He locked himself in a cubical, and put his head in his hands. He did nothing else, just sobbed. Trott walked in, and heard Ross' crying. He knocked on the cubical he was in. "Ross?" he asked, knocking again. "What do you want, Trott?" he shouted. "I know the feeling. You're embarrassed cause you know you have feelings for me." Trott said. "I do not have feelings for you!" Ross lied, he already had his cock in his hand. Trott sighed, and sat down in front of the door with his back to it. "Ross, I really don't mind if you have feelings for me." Trott laughed a little. "Yes, you do! You'll judge me forever." Ross said, looking down to his cock in his hands... Trott's voice was so... soothing. He couldn't stop himself, and started stroking it. Trott sat outside the door, unknowing. Ross tried to hide his moans, but he couldn't. "Are you jacking off?" Trott asked, laughing slightly. "Fuck, how did you know?" Ross joked. Trott stood up. "Let me in." he asked. "Why?" Ross replied, halting his stroking. "Just let me in." Trott giggled. Ross unlocked the door, Trott ran in and he locked it again. There was surprisingly enough room for both of them in there. "This is tight." Ross said, smiling at Trott. Trott looked down at Ross' cock, and back up to his eyes. The look of lust in Trott's eyes drove Ross to ask an important question. "Now?" he asked, panicking slightly. Trott nodded slowly. "At work? I mean, what if someone walks in?" Ross asked. "I don't really give a fuck." Trott replied, getting on his knees and taking Ross in his mouth. Ross moaned, and his eyes opened wide. Trott licked up and down his shaft, looking up at Ross from time to time. If anything, Ross was going to cum from the shock of someone walking in. Trott was thoroughly enjoying this, and Ross put his hand through Trott's hair. He knew Trott loved his hair being played with, Smith had told him. "Oh, fuck." Ross moaned. The thought of Smith made him want to cum even more. Trott was arousing him enough, now he added the thought of Smith to the equation. "Ugh. Maths." he thought. Trott looked up at Ross one more time, and Ross couldn't take it anymore. He came into Trott's mouth. Trott spat, and grabbed a tissue. He wiped the excess cum from Ross' cock head. Then he stood up. "I still can't help but feel terrible for blowing you." Trott joked. Ross laughed. "Don't, mate." he smiled. Duncan walked into the toilets, and they obviously did not notice him. "You give such good blowjobs." Ross continued, smirking. Duncan's eyes opened wide, and he quietly went inside another cubical. "Aw, don't say that. I'm terrible." Trott laughed. "Shut up, you. You're great." Ross smiled, and kissed Trott's nose. Trott laughed. "Let's go before someone comes in here." he continued. Ross nodded. They walked out the cubical and out of the toilets entirely. Duncan finished, and quickly rushed out after them. He was supposed to be recording Blast Off by now, but instead he ran to find Kim. She was in the kitchen, stealing more beef jerky. "Ah! You caught me!" she joked. "Kim. I heard something in the toilets." Duncan whispered. "Why are you whispering?" she asked. "Ross and Trott... They were talking about blowjobs." Duncan stuttered. Kim laughed out loud. "Oh, those Hat Films chumps." Duncan scowled at her. "No, I'm being serious. Ross and Trott were in the same cubical and talking about blowjobs." he continued. "Wait, really?" Kim looked concerned. "Duncan, you're supposed to be recording Blast Off with Lewis and I." Sjin pledged, walking into the kitchen. "Okay, give me one second. This is really important." Duncan said, shooing Sjin away. "Yes, I'm being serious." Duncan said. "But, isn't Trott with Smith?" Kim asked. She recalled the drama she had encountered with Trott and Ross this morning... "Oh..." she slowly realised. "I think they're all in a big fight for some reason." Duncan tilted his head. "Ugh, I'd better go record. Before Lewis fires me." Kim laughed. "See you later." Duncan walked off. Kim needed to know what had happened. She went to find Smith, who was up in the spare room. She knocked. "Come in." Smith seemed happier now he had played some Garry's Mod. Kim walked in. "Only me! Just wanted to pop in to ask you some things." she said, smiling. "Sit down." he said, gesturing to the chair next to him. Kim did so. "I hope you don't mind me asking. If you do mind, just tell me." she started. "If this is about what happened between Trott, Ross and I, I don't want to talk about it." Smith said, sighing. "That's fine. So, what are you up to?" she smiled. Smith seemed confused. She was so understanding. "Just playing Garry's Mod." he replied, gesturing to the screen. Kim looked over. "Never really played it, to be honest. I'm more at home with my horror games." Kim smiled. Smith laughed. He felt like he could confide in Kim. Like he had some sort of connection with her. But, not romantically. "Kim. Let me tell you what happened last night." he started, Kim stopped him. "You don't have to if you don't want to." she said, reassuring him. "I want to." Smith said. Kim nodded. "So... Trott and I are on the sofa... Ross comes in from a night out, and I invite him to sit on the sofa with us to watch Martyn's new show. So, I'm in the middle and I put my one of my arms round Trott, and the other around Ross. But then Ross decides to go to bed, and then Trott becomes all clingy and wants some of this." Smith gestured down to his crotch. "Okay, Smith. Keep it safe for work." she laughed a little. "So. I say no, and he starts doing the pretend cry thing and makes a scene of it. So I get mad and then storm off. Ross must've heard, because I cried it off for a little while. Then I came back down the stairs and they were snuggling together. I accused Trott of cheating, and then told Ross to shut up... Then we all just went to bed and then came to work this morning." Smith sighed. "Smiffy..." Kim said, she generally felt bad. She was contemplating whether to tell Smith what Duncan told her or not... She decided not to, just to keep Smith calm. "Well, I gotta go film some Fright Night with Hannah. See you later, Smith." she smiled, before standing up and walking away. "Wait, Kim." Smith said. She stopped and turned around. "Yes?" she asked. "Thanks." he muttered, forcing a smile. Kim smiled back, and walked out the room. He felt calmer... He decided to go find Ross and Trott to apologize. He ran to their main workarea, and found them inside. Just talking. They looked over, and almost cowered in fear. "Guys. I wanted to say sorry." Smith said, smiling. "It's nothing." Ross said, smiling back. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm glad you apologized. I'm sorry for acting like a bitch." Trott smiled. "Is this the part where everyone makes up and we all cry?" Duncan said, in the doorway. "Sorry, don't know if you noticed, Duncan. But you aren't part of Hat Films." Smith snapped. "I just wanted a word with Ross, is that okay?" Duncan said, with a concerned look. "Uh, ok." Ross said. "I'll be right back." He ran off with Duncan. "What happened in that cubical?" Duncan asked, keeping his voice low. "Oh, shit. How the fuck did you find out?" Ross hissed. "I heard you say to Trott that he gives good blowjobs. What's with that?" Duncan snarled. Ross pushed him backwards. "I don't need your shit right now." he ran off. He ran back into Trott and Smith hugging. "What happened?" Trott asked, breaking the hug. "Duncan wanted to know something that was personal to me." Ross said. "That's all." He smiled, and the other two smiled back at him. He joined their hug. He was lucky to have friends like these. He smiled, forgetting all the bad stuff in the world.

The rest of the day was a normal day. Well, a normal day for YogTowers. The trio had got home quite late tonight. "I'm knackered. I might take a nap." Trott said, yawning. "Alright, night Trott." Smith said, kissing his forehead. "Night, mate." Ross said, plonking himself down on the couch. Smith sat down next to him. "How was your morning, then?" Smith asked. "Well. Pretty nice, actually. Considering what happened." Ross smiled. "Ross, can I ask you something?" Smith was shifting constantly to get comfy. "Yeah?" Ross replied, eagerly waiting for the question. "You know when we were dating, right?" Smith started. Ross nodded. "Well, don't you miss when we were in the bed together?" Smith winked. "Sorta. But it's nice having the bed to myself now." Ross laughed. Smith laughed with him. "Why don't we just cuddle up and watch some TV?" Smith suggested. Ross smiled. "I'd like that." he replied, putting his arms around Smith. Ross loved being close to Smith, but he still couldn't get rid of the thoughts from Trott's blowjob... Damn, this is going to be hard.


	3. Ross Gets All The D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith falls asleep, and Ross gives him a sneaky blowjob whilst he's asleep. Smith then goes to bed, and Trott and Ross get even more friendly.

Smith had fallen asleep whilst he had Ross' head on his chest. Ross looked up at him, and smiled. He decided to slowly get up, and shift to the other side of the sofa. As he did so, Smith groaned in his sleep. Ross giggled quietly. Smith was obviously dreaming about something dirty. Ross looked toward where Trott was sleeping. "He won't be back for a while." he thought, smirking. He slid over to Smith, and slowly put the palm of his hand on Smith's cock. Smith moaned in his sleep. He was so out of it. Ross decided to give him a sneaky blowjob, and so he pulled Smith's jeans and boxer shorts down to his ankles. He was rock hard. "I wonder what you're dreaming about. Or rather, who." Ross whispered, before taking Smith into his mouth. Just like old times. He licked up and down the length, and Smith moaned in his sleep. His dream was obviously getting good. Ross licked his slit, and Smith moaned again. Ross knew Smith would wake up when he came, so he had a plan for when he did. Ross licked up and down the length one more time, then was deepthroated out of nowhere. "Oh, fuck yeah, Ross... Get that down your... throat." Smith mumbled in his sleep, moaning again. Ross continued licking Smith's cock whilst he was moving it up and down his throat. Ross took Smith's cock out of his mouth, in case he woke up soon. He decided to sit up, and just played a little with Smith's cock. He jerked it up and down, occasionally licking it again. Smith finally came, and Ross automatically scooted over to the opposite side of the sofa, and pretended to have fallen asleep. "Wha-?!" Smith jerked awake. "Why is my cock out?" he asked himself. Ross slowly pretended to wake up. He looked over. "What the heck happened to you?" Ross asked. "I don't know, I just randomly came in my sleep." Smith laughed, completely fine with Ross seeing. "Eh, happens." Ross smirked. Smith nodded. Smith pulled his boxers back up, but kicked off his jeans. Trott came downstairs. "Trotty is back for more!" he said, in a German accent. "Welcome back, Trott." Smith said. "Can Trotty sit down?" he asked, still in a German accent. "If you stop with that terrible German accent, yes." Ross laughed. Trott nodded, and jumped over the sofa before sitting down in the middle. "Fuck. I had the craziest dream." he laughed. "What was it?" Smith asked. "Oh, I had Ross on my front and you on my back." Trott said to Smith. They both looked at him, perplexed as to what the fuck Trott dreams about. "You had a sex dream about all of us... together?" Ross asked. Trott nodded. Smith burst out laughing. "Oh, next thing you know we'll be playing Strip Poker and Naked Twister." Ross said. "I'd like that." Trott smirked. "Of course you would, you kinky bastard." Ross continued. Smith couldn't stop laughing. "Fuck, Smith. Is it that funny?" Trott said, laughing a little too. Trott gave him a kiss on his cheek, and Smith stopped laughing. He snuggled up to Trott. Ross jokingly crossed his arms and pouted. "Aw, Rossy gets none." Trott joked with Ross. "Nah, there's always more room." Smith smirked. Ross joined the snuggle, and he sqiurmed with excitement, happiness and- oh shit, is that an erection? Ross tried to keep all the attention off him, for a while. "Fuck, I could go for a piece of Trott ass tonight... but. Not while Smith's here." Ross thought. "I'm gonna go to bed, guys. I'm tired as fuck and we need to be in work earlier." Smith said, yawning. "Why?" Ross asked. "We gotta film some quick Mario Kart with Kim before she leaves for Malaysia." Smith replied. "Ah, okay." Trott said, kissing Smith's hand. "Night, gorgeous." he continued. Smith smiled. "Night, guys." he walked upstairs and out of sight. Ross waited for the door to close, and when he heard it, he pulled Trott into a kiss. Trott did nothing but go with it, and melted into it. Ross pulled away. "Fuck. Great blowjobs and great kisses." he smirked. "Oh, stop it Ross. I'm not that good, am I?" Trott was flattered, and blushed a little. "I was just thinking I could go for a piece of Trott ass right about now." Ross' voice turned gruff, and he removed his shirt. "Fuck, I don't know Ross... Uh, I want to but... Smith never gave me anal sex, and I never gave him it. I'm kind of scared of it." Trott bit his lip. "Aw, Trotty." Ross said, snuggling into him. "It's fine. You just gotta relax." he smiled. "Okay, well... Not tonight, okay? I can promise you tomorrow." Trott bit his lip again. Ross nodded. "Can we at least just, you know, masturbate together?" his face lit up. Trott nodded, and pulled down his trousers and boxers. He smiled at Ross, watching him pull down his jeans and boxers. Trott put his right hand in Ross' left, and squeezed it. He was left handed, so he got on better with this hand. Ross, however, was right handed. So his left hand was free to hold. "What are you going to fantasize about?" Trott asked. "Why fantasize when I have you with me?" Ross replied, smirking. Trott smiled, and started stroking up and down his, now, rock hard cock. He looked over to Ross whilst doing it. Ross slowly started stroking, and looked over into Trott's eyes. Trott moaned a little, but didn't take his eyes off Ross'. Ross was enjoying this, as he picked up the pace whilst moaning. Trott smirked, and pushed Ross' hand away from his cock. "Oh, I see how it is." Ross grinned. Trott and Ross moved closer together, their hips were touching now. Trott reached for Ross' cock, and started stroking it. Ross did the same for Trott. They were brought into a kiss, naturally, but they didn't stop jerking each other off. Ross could not wait until tomorrow. He was excited yet nervous. All the thoughts of this made Ross cum, and it trickled down onto Trott's hand. Trott came shortly after, and they looked into each others' eyes again. "I can't wait to penetrate your tight fucking asshole." Ross whispered. "Oh, don't make me any more aroused." Trott moaned. Ross laughed. "Come on then. Let's get to bed." Ross said, standing up. "Trotty no stand up!" Trott said in his German accent. Ross put out his hand, Trott took it and he helped him up. "Trotty very pleased!" he said, still talking in third person. Ross laughed it off, and led Trott upstairs. He led Trott to his room, and he was about to walk off to his own when Trott whispered for him. "Ross! Look!" Trott whispered. Ross came over to look at what Trott was. "Smith's in the middle of the bed." Trott whispered, excitedly. "And?" Ross replied, still whispering. "I don't want you getting lonely. Come get into bed with us." Trott whispered, smiling. "Sure, sure. Let me just get my pajamas on." he whispered back, walking off to his room. Trott went inside, and got his own pajamas on without waking Smith, he walked over to the bed and stood watching Smith. Ross came into the room, pajamas on. Trott got into bed, and snuggled up to Smith. Ross got into the other side, and snuggled up to Smith too. They fell asleep, and that was that.

The next morning, Smith woke up first. He looked over to Trott, then to Ross. "Sweet. Did I get laid by both of them last night?" he thought. "I sure hope so." He reached over Ross for his phone. 3 new messages.

Kim: Smith

Kim: Smith I leave for Malaysia in like an hour and 15 minutes come ON we need to record!

Kim: SMIFFY! HALF AN HOUR, GET INTO THE OFFICE NOW

Smith looked at the time the last text was sent. 10:45am. He looked at the time... It was 1pm. "Shit..." he said out loud, waking Ross and Trott up. "What's wrong?" Trott asked, rubbing his eyes. "It's 1pm, we were supposed to be at work to record with Kim at 9." Smith gulped. "Well, fuck. She'd be on a plane by now, right?" Ross said. "Look, let's just call Lewis and say we won't be in today." Trott suggested. "Okay." Ross agreed, smiling at Trott's idea. "Who feels brave enough?" Smith joked. "Let's get out of bed first." Trott said. Ross groaned at this suggestion. "Oh, come on Rossy." Smith said, pushing him off the bed. "Ow." Ross kept his expression simple and kinda lame. "Trotty refuse to get out of bed without royal assistance!" Trott went back to being German. "I'm the peasent right?" Smith asked. "I think. The guys' computer broke so, that's fucking great. And he can't update it!" Ross complained. "Hey, you can't blame him." Smith smiled. Trott simply crossed his arms and pouted. "Oh, shit. Trott's the King isn't he." Smith said. "And I'm his son." Ross burst out laughing. "How does that..." Smith pointed to Trott. "Give birth to that?" Smith pointed to Ross. "Trotty reccommend rectal birth! Very good. Trotty approve!" Trott loved to talk in third person. Smith got up, and helped Trott up. "I'll call Lewis." Ross said, running to get his phone. Smith and Trott went into the front room. "You have. One. New message. Playing message." the answering machine spoke, and spooked Trott. "Thanks to you guys ignoring me, I have no videos for Tuesday til Thursday. So, hope you're proud of yourself for giving my viewers no content." It was from Kim. "Message ended."


	4. Troffy Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross goes down to the shops to buy some stuff for their TV marathon, however a certain couple get a little horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you, this chapter is very smutty. I basically didn't include much story, but please enjoy. The next chapter will be out Tuesday 20th October. Please look forward to that! :)

"I'm gonna go down to the shops to buy us all some crap." Ross called, walking down the stairs. "Did you call Lewis?" Trott asked. "Yes, I did. He said he'll see us tomorrow." Ross smiled. "Anyway, shop time." he said, beginning to walk out. "Get us a pack of biscuits." Trott shouted. "On it." Ross said, walking out. "Trott." Smith said, sitting down on the sofa. "Yes, gorgeous?" Trott replied, sitting down with Smith. "I wanted you to know why I wasn't really into it the past week..." Trott shushed him. "You don't have to, it's fine." Smith shook his head. "I have to. The thing is... Well, I was kinda seeing someone else behind your back..." Smith gulped. Trott looked at him, disgust in his eyes. "How could you... do that?" Trott said, clearly hurt. Smith kissed him on his lips, deeply. Their tongues met, and wrapped together like a Christmas present. Trott pulled away. "You say you've been cheating on me, then you fucking try to make out with me?" Trott shouted. "Trott. I have something else to tell you." Smith gulped again. "What is it now?" Trott sighed, and rolled his eyes. "I was joking!!" Smith shouted, pulling Trott on the floor. "I hate you." Trott, who was on top of Smith now, said. "No, you don't." Smith said. "How did you know?" Trott joked, and he got up. "Since Ross isn't here. How about I punish you for that mini prank?" Trott smirked. Smith grinned. "I'd like that." Trott laughed, running upstairs. Smith followed him. "Can I handcuff you to the radiator and spank you so hard you get a red mark??" Trott smiled widely at Smith. "You kinky bastard." Smith said, running over to the drawer they named 'The Kinky Drawer' and grabbing out plastic handcuffs. He threw them to Trott, and took off his clothes before Trott could tell him to. He crawled over to the radiator, and Trott handcuffed him to it. "Oh, no! An officer caught me!" Smith went into full roleplay. "Is there anything I, a rebel lad, can do to get out of custody?" Trott smirked, and raised his hand. "Oh, officer!" Smith groaned. Trott smacked Smith's asscheeks as hard as he could. Smith was screaming in pain, but also pleasure. "Fuck. Fuck, yeah." Smith was panting as Trott kept smacking his asscheeks. After about a minute, Trott got tired out and stopped. He looked at his work. "They're as red as a strawberry!" Trott laughed. "Take a picture so you can show me." Smith smirked. Trott pulled out his phone, and took a picture. He uncuffed Smith, and showed him. "Man, that's red." Smith laughed. "Will you be okay to sit down?" Trott asked. "Nah, but fuck it." Smith said, getting up. Trott laughed. "Can you send me that?" Smith asked, smirking. "Whyyy?" Trott exaggerated. "Just cause I want it for safekeeping." Smith lied. Trott nodded, and sent it. "Done." Trott smiled. "Thanks, mate." Smith said, grabbing his clothes and putting them back on. "I'll be right back." Trott said, dashing off to the toilet. Smith grabbed out his phone, and discreetly sent the picture of his hot red buns to Ross. Hopefully he won't open it in public! Cheating, it's so bad but it also feels so good... "Meh. If they liked each other I'd force a threesome." he thought. Meanwhile, Trott was taking a quick dick pic to send to Ross. He sent it, and walked down the stairs. He joined Smith, who was on the sofa. "No fair, Trotty." Smith pouted. "What's wrong?" Trott looked at him, concerned. "You get to see me naked, but I don't get to see Lord Trotty naked?" Smith caressed Trott's cheek. Trott laughed. "That can be arranged." he winked, and removed his shirt. "Lapdances all on me!" Smith called out. Trott smirked, and slid off his jeans. Leaving him in only his boxers. He stood up on the sofa and started to give Smith a lapdance. Trott ran his hands all over Smith's body, avoiding his crotch. He also turned around occasionally to let Smith see his ass. Smith was cheeky, and pulled down Trott's boxers. He ran with this, and continued to rub his hands all over Smith's body again. This time, he started to go into the crotch regions with his hands. This caused Smith to moan a little. With a lot of effort, Trott put his leg over Smith's shoulder. "Doesn't that hurt?" Smith asked. "Nope." Trott gasped as if in pain, and lowered his leg. "I don't know if I can do this much longer." Trott laughed. "Meh. See if I care." Smith smirked. "Just come lay on me." Trott did so, falling on Smith. "I'm naked and sitting on you." Trott said. "That's not weird, right?" Smith shook his head, in disagreement. Ross walked in the door. "OH." Smith shouted. Trott fell off Smith in shock. "Hi there." Ross grinned. "Is this not weird??" Smith asked, clearly embarrassed. "Nah. You get used to it living with you two." Ross smirked, going into the kitchen. Trott put his clothes back on. "I'm gonna go talk to Ross, one second." Smith said. Trott nodded, and turned on the TV. Smith walked into the kitchen. "Nice picture, mate." Ross said, keeping his voice down. "Trott took it, right?" Ross asked, putting out the stuff he bought on the countertops. "Yeah, yeah. He handcuffed me to the radiator and spanked me for pranking him." Smith smiled. "Damn, why couldn't I do that?" Ross joked, opening a pack of biscuits. Smith laughed. "I don't know, never had the idea." he said. "Listen, Smith. I, uh." Ross stuttered, actually turning to face him. "What is it?" Smith asked. "I'm actually kinda... Jealous about you and Trott." Ross looked to the ground. "Don't be." Smith comforted him. "Why shouldn't I be? We dated for a while... I just miss it." Ross was interrupted by a kiss on his cheek. "Don't be missing it. I can give it to you whenever you so desire." Smith whispered into his ear. Ross smirked. He grabbed the pack of biscuits that he opened, and took it back out to Trott. "I'll be out in a second." Smith called. "Okay!" Trott called back. "Nice dick pic." Ross whispered to Trott, putting down the biscuits on the table. He smirked, and went to join Trott on the sofa. Trott was about to put his arm around Ross, but then Smith came in so he decided not to. "Let's have a TV marathon." Smith suggested, sitting down on the sofa with the others. Trott nodded, and the trio sat in front of the TV... Eating biscuits and laughing every once in a while.

They had been sitting at the TV for four hours now, without bathroom breaks. The only time Ross got up was to get the rest of the biscuits from the kitchen. They had surprisingly not fallen asleep yet. But then Smith decided to bring in the beer that Ross had also bought. "Beer?" he asked the others. "I'll pass. I don't wanna get drunk tonight." Trott said. Ross shook his head for no. "Fine then." Smith smirked, and opened a can. He started to drink it, and finished it rather quickly. By the time the program they were currently watching was over, Smith had finished all 8 beers. "Smith, you shouldn't have had all those." Trott said, staring at him sternly. "Whaeva." Smith was not completely drunk, but a little out of it. He leant in to kiss Trott, but Trott pushed him away. Ross looked over. "Smith, I don't think Trott's gonna wanna kiss someone who's just been drinking a ton of beer." Ross laughed. "Then why don't we kisssss." Smith exclaimed, attempting to lean in to Ross. But he fell and ended up kissing Ross' crotch. Ross tried to hide the pleasure on his face as Trott stared at him. Smith got up. "You're a greeat kisssser." Smith said. Ross pushed him away. "Guys guys I have idea!!" Smith shouted. "Keep your voice down, we have neighbours." Ross said, quietly. "Sorryyyy." Smith apologized. "I can do math!!" Smith said, stumbling and standing up. He went to grab a pen and started writing on the wall. "NO!" Trott shouted. "Whyyy? I want to show math skill!!" Smith said. Trott backed down, he didn't want to make Smith mad when he was drunk. Smith moved away from the wall. Ross burst out laughing. "8 equals D? What's that supposed to mean?" Trott was confused. "It's a dick, Trott." Ross said, laughing. "The equation solved is tree letter." Smith said, writing 'SEX' on the wall. "Uhh." Trott was clearly uncomfortable. "Come on, Trott." Ross said. Trott looked over, Ross was already naked. Trott gulped. "We have a refuser!!" Smith called, and picked up Trott by his torso. Ross got his legs, and they carried him to his and Smith's bedroom. Trott did nothing but dread the next 30 minutes. He looked at the clock in his room when he was thrown on the bed. 5:30pm. "Fuck..." he thought. Ross and Smith were clearly having fun tearing all Trott's clothes off. Ross was about to start something, when they heard a knock at the door. It was loud, and almost demanding. "I'll get it..." Trott said, putting his clothes back on. He left Ross and Smith in the room together, and Ross tried to calm Smith down. There was another knock. "Okay!" Trott called. "I'm coming!" he ran. He opened it. "Oh, hey Duncan. Get off work early?" he asked. "No. I just wanted to stop by to see why you're all so 'ill'." Duncan said, raising an eyebrow. "The flu." Trott lied. "BANANAS!!!!" Smith shouted from upstairs. "Uhh." Trott said, trying to keep the attention on him. "What was that?" Duncan asked, questioningly. "Nothing, nothing." Trott said, as he heard someone running down the stairs, followed by another. "Fuck." he muttered. Smith was running around the front room being chased by a naked Ross. Duncan looked over Trott. "Why do you have to be so short?" Trott thought to himself. Duncan's eyes widened, and he started backing off. "BANANAS!!!!!!!" Smith shouted, tackling Duncan to the ground. Ross jumped on Smith, which looked extremely awkward as he was naked. Trott smacked Ross' ass, and demanded him to get up. Ross did so, and Smith followed. "You caught meeee!!!" Smith said. "Now we get to play your gaaame riiight?" he smiled wide. Duncan got up, and basically ran off. "Bye! See you tomorrow!" Trott called. "Get inside." he continued, shooing them both inside and closing the door. "You two are fucking insane." Trott hissed. "I know." Ross said. "Now, can we get on with it or what?" Trott demanded. Ross smirked. "Last one upstairs gets a blowjob last!!" Ross called, running as fast as he could. Smith and Trott followed. Ross got their first, Smith second and Trott last. "Damn." Trott said, panting. "Don't worry you get a last place prize." Ross said. "Are we turning this into a game show?" Trott asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why the fuck not?" Ross smirked. "Give me, like, ten minutes. I'll write down some questions and you can win, like, blowjobs or something." Ross grinned, and ran back out. Which left Smith and Trott by their lonesome. They sat on the bed, and stared into each others' eyes. Even when he was drunk, Smith was so romantic. "Trotty. Me have question." Smith said, giving him a drunken grin. "What is your question for Trotty? Do tell." Trott said in his German accent. "Do you really love me Trotty?" Smith said, pouting slightly. "Of course I do. I love you and Ross." Trott confessed. "I love you and Ross too." Smith gave a drunken smile, and kissed Trott on his lips. Trott didn't care about the beer breath, he just cared about having his boyfriend with him.


	5. Game Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross finishes writing down questions, and they start the gameshow. Things escalate quickly, however it ends in happiness. (Update: Removed Kim from ending, the sudden realisation killed me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you could probably tell, this chapter is out earlier than I'd usually upload. It's 9am where I am right now, and I just allnightered writing this chapter as well as some other fictions. I'm proud of this chapter, however it's not as long. Thank Taylor Swift for getting me through the night doe! Now I need me some tea. c:

Ten minutes later, Ross came back with a small stack of papers. "Let's do this." he smirked. Ross dug through Trott's wardrobe and pulled out a tie and tophat. He put them both on. "Don't you want a fancy suit?" Trott asked. "No. It's a sexual game show, Trott." Ross said. "The host has to be naked." he continued. Smith nodded. "Do we have to be naked too?" Trott asked. "It'll be like strip poker, without the poker. Everytime you get a question wrong, you remove a piece of clothing." Ross smirked. "Sounds good." Trott said, sitting next to Smith on the bed. "Hello all you horny bastards, and welcome to the first annual sexual game show!" Ross declared. Trott got on a soundboard, and played an applause. "Tonight's contestants are... He's dirty, he's dating my ex, and he's extremely short. It's Chris Trott!" Ross called. Trott played an applause for himself. "And Trott's rival. He's horny, he's drunk, and he's taller than Trott. It's Alex Smith!" Ross bellowed. Trott played an applause again. Smith laughed drunkenly. "It's time for the speeeed round!" Ross shouted. "Trott, get Smith's phone so he has a buzzer?" Ross whispered. Trott nodded, and grabbed Smith's phone from the side table. He handed it to him, and Smith managed to find his way to a buzzer. "Ready?" Ross asked. Smith and Trott nodded. "First Question! How horny am I right now?" Ross smirked. Trott buzzed. "Hotty for Trotty and stiff for Smith." he answered. "Correct." Ross smirked. "Smith, take one piece of clothing off." he turned to him. Smith took off one of his socks and threw it at Ross, who deflected it. "Next Question! Who at YogTowers won't keep their ass out of our business?" Ross asked. Smith buzzed with his nose. "Duncan." he answered. "Correct!" Ross turned to Trott. "Remove one clothing item." Trott sighed, and removed his shirt. "Going for the second major one first, eh?" Ross smirked. "Why not." Trott smirked back. "Next Question!" Ross shuffled the papers a little. "Would I rather have a threesome with you two or fuck Kim?" he shouted. Trott buzzed just before Smith. "Threesome with us?" Trott answered, putting his arm around Smith. "Correct!" Ross smirked. Smith was already on it, as he took off his other sock and rubbed it in Trott's face. "Ew, Smith." Trott grumbled. Smith giggled, and threw the sock to the other end of the room. "Trott wins the first round! Earning him a handjob." Ross said, putting the pieces of paper down and going to sit beside Trott. He pulled down his pajama trousers, and his boxers. Trott was rock hard already, from pure excitement. Smith sat and watched as Ross jerked Trott's cock. Trott moaned and kissed Ross' lips. Ross moaned with him, still jerking Trott's cock. Smith laughed drunkenly, and hugged the both of them. "I love you guys." he mumbled. Ross stopped jerking Trott. "I love you too, Smith." he said. "Yeah. I love you both." Trott smiled.

Ross got up. "Okay. Round Two! It's questions with four answers! You both get two each." he said, picking the pieces of paper up again. "Since Trott won the last round, Smith gets to go first." Smith flopped his arms up in the air. "Yaay!!" he giggled. "Question for Smith. Who at YogTowers took the most viagra? A. Me. B. Hannah. C. Sjin. D. Turps." Ross said, smirking. Trott burst out laughing. "Uhhhh. I'll have to go with my cutie Ross." Smith stumbled. "Incorrect. The correct answer was Sjin." Ross said. Smith took off his trousers, and threw them at Ross. "Question for Chris Trott! Who's more sexy? A. Smith. B. Rythian. C. Martyn. D. Me." Ross smirked. "That's a toughy. Considering Smith's my boyfriend and I've given you a blowjob. I wouldn't be able to even catch Rythian, since he's an enderborn thing. And Martyn, well. He's too blonde to function." Trott sighed. "I need an answer, Trott." Ross was pushing him to answer. Smith was giggling in the background. "Let's go with Smith." Trott said. "Incorrect. The correct answer was me, obviously." Ross smirked. Smith got up and pushed Ross over. "No assaulting the host!!!" Ross shouted. "Oh I'll fucking assault you all I want." Smith said, kicking him in the balls. Ross howled in pain, and Trott had to sit Smith back down. "Okay, okay. Smith's sexier. He's definitely sexier!!" Ross shouted. "Hell yes I am." Smith giggled again. "Do I get a point then?" Trott asked. "Yeah, sure. In fact, have all the fucking points." Ross said. "Does that mean I win?" he replied. "No." Ross smirked. "Damn it." Trott muttered. "Next question!" Ross announced, standing up again. "Who has the largest tits or dick in Yogscast? Question for Smith. A. Lewis. B. Zoey. C. Duncan. D. Hannah." Smith scratched at his chin. "I never really looked..." he murmured. "But let's go with... Zoey." he smirked. "Incorrect. So sorry, Smith. The correct answer was Duncan." Ross said. "How would you know?" Trott asked. "No reason..." Ross swallowed a lump in his throat. Smith was daring as fuck and took off his boxers, he rubbed them in Trott's face before throwing them at Ross. "Alex Smith, why do you keep rubbing stuff in Trotty's face?" Trott went German again, and was speaking in third person. "No reason." Smith gave a drunken laugh, and rolled onto his side. Resting his head on Trott's lap, he shouted out one thing. "BANANAS!" Ross shook his head, and coughed slightly. "Question for Trotty. Will you have a threesome with Smith and I? A. Yes. B. No. C. Maybe. D. Tomorrow cause I'm busy being a walrus." Ross smirked. "Duh, the answer is easy. A." Trott said, smirking. "Correct! And Trott wins a threesome with Smith and I." Ross said, taking the top hat and tie off and throwing them over to the building up pile of clothes.

Trott knelt down, and took Ross in his mouth. His rock hard cock fit just right inside Trott's lips. Smith wanted to be even more adventurous, and grabbed the lube and a condom from the side table drawer. He was still partially in control of himself, even if he was drunk. He took off his shirt, and slapped some lube on Ross' asshole, as he was fucking Trott's mouth. "Ah, shit. Don't bite, Trott." Ross growled. Smith squirted out more lube, and rubbed it all around Ross' asshole. He slid on the condom, and he began to slowly penetrate the threshold of Ross' hole. Ross moaned, as he had Trott on his front and Smith on his back. Trott wasn't struggling, but Ross having a rock hard erection was difficult to not gag over. The force from Smith's humps pushed Ross' cock even further down Trott's throat, choking him slightly. Ross was getting a little overwhelmed, he never imagined being in a situation like this. Not in his life. But no, it was happening now. Not later, now. He snapped out of his mini thought moment, and grinded his ass against Smith's dick, whilst also fucking Trott's perfectly poised lips. Trott was having the time of his fucking life, giving Ross a blowjob. He had never been told he gave such good ones before! For Smith it was a different story, he wasn't really doing anything except humping Ross. He was getting tense all over, and felt like he needed to calm down a little. He stopped slamming himself into Ross, and slowed down a little. "Slow or sorry!" he shouted. "Fuck, Smith. Fuck, Trott." Ross exasperated mid-moan. He was close to his climax. "Djh3climax!" Smith shouted, as he came inside Ross' asshole and he fucking enjoyed it. Smith slammed himself into Ross one last time, before falling back onto the bed. The force from Smith's slam made Ross cum into Trott's mouth, and Trott swallowed. Trott fell backwards, inhaling and exhaling heavily. Ross moaned, and knelt down to Trott. He started taking off the rest of Trott's clothing, and kissed the tip of his cock when it was exposed. Trott looked at Ross, and smiled. Ross took Trott in, and Trott inhaled deeply and his mind was mildly blown at how soft Ross' lips felt on his cock... He looked up at Smith, lust in his eyes. Smith smiled, and laid down by Trott.

They all seemed to adjust themselves into a sort of triangle shape, and it was a threeway of blowjobbing. Ross was sucking off Trott, Trott was blowing Smith and Smith was licking up and down Ross' length. It was a triangle of blowjob heaven. If you're into that kind of thing... After a matter of minutes, the trio seemed to cum in syncronisation. Fucking spooky. Like they were connected somehow. "Hey, maybe this could work out..." Trott spoke in his head. Smith burst out laughing. "I don't really know what we just did but I fucking loved it." he smirked. "I honestly enjoyed that." Ross said, standing up. "It felt surprisingly good." Trott added. Smith was still a tiny bit drunk, and he stumbled to stand up. "Let's crash." Ross said, stretching a little. Trott yawned, and climbed up onto the bed. Smith and Ross joined him, either side. "We have work tomorrow. But we can just really flog it through the whole day. No doubt Duncan will be all up in our shit about everything again." Ross grumbled. "Quit your moaning, you're naked in bed with your best friends. Be thankful this is happening, and just drift off into your own world." Trott said, relaxing himself. Ross ran his hand down Trott's chest, and down to his pelvis. Trott growled a little, like a wild tiger. "Someone's wild and from the jungle tonight." Ross said, looking over to Trott. "Very." Trott smirked. "Smith?" Ross asked. But the big guy had already fallen asleep. "Damn, he's a sleeping lion." Ross whispered. "What's with the jungle theme?" Trott asked. "I dunno, just popped into my head." Ross said, still stroking Trott's pelvis. "Let's get to sleep now, Rossy." Trott said, moving his hand away. "Before we do, Trott..." Ross gulped slightly. Trott turned to face him. "What is it, Ross?" he asked, clearly concerned for his friend. "Well... Um. You see, have you ever been... interested, so to speak, about a polyamorous relationship?" Ross was partially regretting saying this. "I've never thought about it, Ross. After tonight I might as well fucking consider it. I have feelings for you both, and it's the same all 'round the table." he laughed. "Oh, Trott. Think about it, okay?" Ross smiled, kissing his nose. They tossed and turned, trying to get off to sleep... However, it had only been ten or so minutes when Trott began to poke Ross to get his attention. Ross groaned. "What is it, Trotty?" he sighed. "I've been thinking the past ten minutes." Trott started. "And I've come to the decision it'd be cool to have a polyamorous relationship. With you and Smith. That way you can stop being so jealous." Trott smiled slightly. Ross smiled back at him. "I'm glad you agree." Ross sighed a breath of relief. "For real now, though. Let's join Smith in his dreamworld." Trott said. "Night, Trott." Ross mumbled, before turning on his side to get comfy. "Night, Ross." Trott replied, closing his eyes.

 

The next thing they knew, they were woken by the morning alarm. Smith had, thank God, not had a hangover and he was the first to get up. He looked at the clock. "Thank fuck we didn't get up at 1pm again." he muttered to himself. It was only 8am, meaning they had a bit of time to eat, get dressed and leave for work. Smith stood up, and decided to leave Ross and Trott in bed. He didn't remember some things from last night, but he remembered most of it... which makes for great memories. He had actually overheard the conversation between them last night, and frankly... he was down with it. He reached into his wardrobe, and pulled out a green jumper and some jeans. He grabbed some boxers, socks and a belt from his drawer too. He started to get dressed, and as he was Trott started to wake up. "Morning, mate." he yawned. "Morning." Smith said, struggling to put socks on. Ross awoke, too, from the chatter. He grumbled. "So, I heard you guys last night... Talking about a polyamorous relationship." Smith said. Ross gulped. "It's fine if you're not okay with it, we can-" Ross was interrupted. "I'm down with it." he said. "But we can't tell anybody, as far as the public, our fans, our co-workers, our friends and our family are concerned. Trott and I are dating, and Ross you're just our best friend." Smith coughed. "Okay." Ross smiled, but he lost his smile after a few seconds and looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry for being so jealous before..." he said. "Ross, you've already apologised to us. We knew you were jealous, right from the start." Trott said. "We can put all that shit behind us. It's threesomes every fucking night from now on, okay?" Smith declared. "Aye." Ross replied. Trott reached into his wardrobe and got dressed, and Ross went back to his own room to get dressed too. When they were ready, they left for work.

"Morning, lads." Hannah said, holding the door for them. "What's up, Hannah?" Smith said, smiling at her. "You guys look happy." Hannah continued, following them into their workroom. "Yeah, very happy." Ross grinned. Hannah had never seen all three of them this happy before. "So, how's the relationship?" she asked, prying for answers. "Hannah, it's fine." Trott laughed. "You're just jealous cause the big guy gets with the small guy." Smith smirked. "No, I'm not jealous." Hannah said, with a laugh. "What you callin' small?" Trott turned to look up at Smith. "We've all seen it by now, Trout." Ross joked, throwing his bag over by his corner and walking to join the others. He put his arms round both of them. "Okay, this needs to be a picture." Hannah said, pulling out her phone. "SMILE." she shouted, as she took the picture. "Hatsome shippers shall be happy this day. Posting to Twitter." she chirped, skipping off happily. The sirs went to their computers to begin recording some Stunt Lads, when they were interrupted by a certain blonde...


	6. Cheating Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott, Ross and Smith are about to record when they're stopped by a certain blonde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short. I did my best to release it so I wouldn't have to delay it to Saturday.

"Hey again guys, sorry to disturb you. Uh, Duncan's stomping around looking for you." Hannah said. "Oh. Tell him to come in after we finish our recording session." Ross said, smiling. Hannah nodded, and ran out. Smith groaned. "What does he want with us now?" he asked. "No idea, mate." Trott said. "Probably wants to find out why we were ill yesterday or something." Ross added. "Whatever." Smith said, beginning to set up.

A few moments later, Duncan came in. "Oh, what does the blonde fucker want now?" Smith growled, standing up. "Why was Ross running around naked last night?" Duncan crossed his arms. "Why is it your business?" Ross said. "You need to keep your ass out of our business, and while you're at it keep your face out of it too." Trott said, as Ross made shooting sounds to indicate that shots were, infact, fired. "Sorry, you seemed to have got confused. His ass IS his face." Smith said, raising his voice. "I'm honestly done with all three of you." Duncan said, storming off. "Nice job, Smith." Ross said. Smith sat back down. "Stunt Lads, go go go." he said, putting on his headset. Duncan honestly wanted to punch something, or someone, right now. He'd usually go complain to Kim, but she was in Malaysia. He knew something was up with those Hat Films guys... he intended to find out what. He knocked on Lewis' office, since he wasn't recording. "Duncan, what is it?" Lewis asked, stretching on his chair. "There's something suspicious with the way Smith, Ross and Trott are speaking and acting toward me." Duncan said, leaning on the doorframe. "Maybe you're just getting too much up in their personal space?" Lewis shrugged. "I don't know, Duncan." he sighed, turning to his computer screen. Duncan groaned, and slumped back to his office.

"Oi, grumpy." Hannah said, shoving him slightly. "What's up? You're even more grumpy than usual." Hannah asked. "Ugh, just Smith, Trott and Ross being annoying again." he said, studying around his office space. "They seem perfectly happy today." Hannah said, smiling. "It's nice that they're finally all happy at one time, if I'm honest." Duncan groaned. "They've just been really mean to me lately. I even went to their house yesterday, remember they phoned in ill, to see how they were doing. Trott answered, he looked perfectly well. Then next thing I know. Smith's shouting BANANAS and he's being chased by Ross, who's NAKED." Duncan said. "Are you sure you weren't tripping on acid?" Hannah asked. "Positive." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Well, I got nothing. Have you tried staying out of their shit?" Hannah suggested. "You know me, Hannah. I really need to know what's up with them." Duncan groaned, yet again. "Tell you what. I'll help you gather some info." Hannah said. "How?" Duncan scowled. "I'll get close to them, and try to find out some insider info... or something." Hannah sighed. "Look, I really need to record some Fright Night by myself before Kim and I start our Until Dawn playthrough when she's back from Malaysia." she said. "Okay, I'll speak to you later." Duncan said, waving Hannah off. Duncan decided to start planning some things he could do to get more information. He remembered overlooking Ross unlocking his phone the other day, and knows his password. Surely Ross has some info on his phone about... anything. Duncan went to decide how he'd get Ross' phone off him. He opened a new notepad file and started writing down instructions.

1) Wait for Hat Films to stop recording and they left their room.

2) If Ross leaves his phone, take it. If not, skip to step 3.

3) Stalk Ross for a while and get Hannah to ask to use the phone.

4) Hannah gives the phone to me and I unlock and look.

"Hannah should be done recording around the same time as Hat Films, I hope." Duncan thought. "But for now, what do I do?" he sighed aloud, as Sjin knocked. Duncan quickly closed the notepad, and turned his head. "Come in." he coughed. Sjin stepped in. "Okay, what's up with you and the Hat Films' boys?" he asked. "Just. Normal drama." Duncan laughed nervously. "Really?" Sjin raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Yeah, yeah." Duncan grinned, nervously. "Duncan, why exactly did you leave the office early yesterday?" Sjin asked. "Well... kind of had to?" Duncan said, making up a terrible lie. "Duncan, we all know that's not true." Sjin rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay! I went to see Hat Films. They called in ill and it just seemed suspicious to me that all three of them were." Duncan confessed. "They all live under one roof. So does an illness." Sjin said, tutting. "I know that-" Duncan was interrupted. "You're just quick to judge." Sjin said, walking off. Duncan sighed, and really hoped he wasn't interrupted again. He decided to go on to Twitter and stalk them all. He saw rarely any activity on their walls. Except Trott had posted a selfie of him and Smith kissing from a while ago. It took him a while to realise that Ross was in the picture too. He was standing in the background. He then realised that this was from the holiday only Smith and Trott had been on... He could've sworn they said Ross stayed behind. "And I thought only Trott and Smith went on that holiday..." Duncan said aloud, quietly.

 

Duncan had been stalking Hat Films to finish recording for a while now, and he heard them stop. He waited for them all to leave the workspace, and he snuck in. He went to Ross' desk, and saw he'd left his phone there. He quickly grabbed it, put it in his pocket and started to sneak out. Trott appeared at the door as he was leaving. "Why were you in our room?" he asked. "I was just checking to see if you had a spare headset. I'm going to check another room." Duncan lied. Trott nodded slowly, uncertain if he was telling the truth. Duncan dashed into his office, and sat down. He turned the screen on, and put in the passcode. Yes! It still worked. He went into Ross' pictures, and saw two things he wished he hadn't... "Why would he have red buns and a dick pic." he thought. He studied the buns closer, and started to compare them to Smith's. "So there is cheating going on..." Duncan said, aloud. "Hm?" a voice at the door said. Duncan jumped in surprise, but turned round. "Oh, hi Hannah." he said. "What did you find?" Hannah said, walking over. Duncan showed her the two pictures. She pointed at the dick. "That's Trott. Matches his skin colour." she said. Duncan looked at her. "Also he kind of got drunk at a club once and got naked." Hannah added. "So that's how you know." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Duncan, have you seen my phone?" Ross asked, walking in. Duncan quickly hid it. "No. Why?" Duncan asked. Hannah sighed, and walked back out. "Listen, Duncan. I know what's going on is strange, but you need to realise this is our life not yours." Ross said. "All I want to know is if you have my phone." he continued. Duncan took it out, slowly, and handed it to Ross.

"Thank you-" Ross said, before staring at the screen. "Why the fuck were you looking through my pictures?" he snapped, raising his voice. "Just wanted to see what you'd been up to." Duncan lied. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW MY PASSCODE, FOR ONE?" Ross was full on shouting now, which alerted Trott and Smith. They ran in. "What's wrong, Ross?" Trott asked. "Duncan took my phone. And he was looking through my photos." Ross said. "Oh, please. I was just curious-" Duncan started, before being interrupted. "Duncan. Listen to me. You stay the FUCK away from me, Ross and Trott. You stay the fuck away from our house. I don't want to see you in the area ever again." Smith hissed. "I know what's going on." Duncan said. Smith looked at him. "Explain everything you fucking know, then." he slammed the door shut. "Well, the start of it is Trott and Ross in the mens toilets." Duncan started. Ross and Trott exchanged looks. "Go on?" Smith was clearly interested. "I just heard Ross say 'you give good blowjobs' or something. Then Trott replied saying something like 'I'm not that good, am I?'." Duncan said. Smith laughed. "Oh, you didn't see shit. You heard it." he said. "Yeah, we weren't doing anything." Ross crossed his arms. "I swear to you, Smith. Trott is cheating on you with Ross!" Duncan said. "Nice try." Smith said, putting his arm around Trott. "You just want to get us broken up, don't you?" Trott sniffled, pretending to cry. "You fucking made Trott cry, don't you see what being nosy does?" Ross said, hugging Trott with Smith. "Fine then. Don't believe me. But I know something happened in that cubical." Duncan said. Smith led Trott out, and was followed by Ross. Duncan shut the door behind them, and let out a deep sigh. He decided to go tell Lewis that he was going to take a week off. "Lewis." Duncan burst into his workspace. "Yes?" Lewis replied. "I'm taking a week off." Duncan said, walking off. Lewis simply just nodded, and let him get on with it. Duncan simply just left the office, no further questions.

 

Trott, Ross and Smith were in their office, wondering what they could do while they wait for Lewis to be ready for some GTA. Smith was getting really bothered by what Duncan had said though. "Can I ask you two something?" he sighed. Ross and Trott looked at each other, then to Smith. "What happened in that cubical?" Smith asked. "Errr..." Ross stuttered. "I gave Ross a blowjob." Trott gulped. "Don't be mad... I had no control over myself." he continued. Smith sighed. "I can't really say you were cheating... Because, well." he stood up. "Trott, you know that picture you took of me when you'd finished spanking me?" Smith said, looking right at Trott. "Yeah..." Trott gulped again. "I sent it to Ross." Smith confessed. "And I sent a dick pic to Ross..." Trott confessed. "And I gave Smith a blowjob while he was asleep on the sofa..." Ross confessed. "Fuck, there's been cheating all this time..." Smith said, sitting back down. "It doesn't matter now, though, right? We're all polyamorous now. And we all love each other." Trott smiled. Ross nodded. "As long as we all promise to never have sex just two of us." Smith said. "Promise." Ross smiled. "Promise." Trott smiled too. Smith nodded. "Promise." he said, hugging the other two. "I love you guys." Ross whispered. "I love you too, Rossy." Trott said. Smith smiled, and then sighed. The hug was broken up when Lewis knocked. "Come in." Trott said. "We're ready." Lewis said, walking back out again. Trott nodded, and got back on his computer. Ross and Smith did the same. "Let's do some GTA!" Trott declared. The recording session went on for a while, but it sure was fun. It made everyone forget about their problems, and simply enjoy themselves.

 

The rest of the day was mainly just more recording. Lewis had allowed everyone to go home early. So Trott, Ross and Smith made their way home. It had been a great day, other than the Duncan incident, so they decided to hit the bar! It was just going to be Ross, Trott and Smith going, and they put on their best fancy clothing. They couldn't wait to get to the bar and have a great time!


	7. Bar Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three dashing young lads make their way into a bar, but are quickly met by disrespect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shorter. I'm using something that I can set a number of words as a goal, so I'm going to try to do at least 1,500 words each chapter. :p

Trott was driving, with Ross in the passenger side and Smith at the back. "So, what's the plan?" Smith asked. "Simple. We go in and have a good time, okay?" Trott said. "Try not to get wasted, Smith." Ross said, turning round to look at him. "I'll try, mate." Smith giggled, looking out the window. Trott sighed, as he pulled into the parking area. He turned off the ignition, and got out. Ross and Smith followed him. After Trott locked the car, they made their way inside. It was surprisingly busy for a Wednesday night, and Smith had already found his way to the drinks menu. Ross rolled his eyes at him, and simply went to find a spare table with Trott. They found one, and they sat down. Trott linked his hands with Ross', and swung them side to side. "Trott, you realise this isn't a gay bar and we'll probably be judged, right??" Ross whispered. "Whatever." Trott said, kissing Ross' hands. "Ooooh. Someone's a little Horny for Hornby tonight." Smith joked, placing down three beers. He sat down, and got a slap from Trott. "I think we're both Horny for Hornby tonight." Trott whispered into Smith's ear. Ross raised an eyebrow, as Smith grinned. "Guys, not in here." Ross hissed. "You think we're gonna try and fuck you in a public place, Ross?" Smith laughed. "No, just. Don't mention this shit in public." Ross looked down at his beer, not saying much else. "I think he's in a grumpy mood." Smith whispered to Trott, and he nodded in agreement. About ten minutes passed without Ross saying anything, and Trott excused himself to the toilet. Smith tried to tap Ross. "Rossy, we didn't mean to annoy you." Smith said, tapping him repeatedly. Ross looked up. "Sorry for being a grumpy bastard tonight." he sighed. "What's up?" Smith asked, taking a gulp of his beer. "I don't know, just... I've never been in love with two people, two people have never loved me and those two people have loved each other." Ross was stuttering slightly. "That made slightly no sense. But I get it, Ross." Smith said, taking his hand. "I promise you, we'll have a good time when we get home. And I promise you and Trott; I won't get drunk." he said, smiling. "Thanks." Ross replied, smirking. Trott was walking back over, when a shout got his attention. "Hey, poofter." they had shouted. Trott simply ignored them, and sat down again. "Fucking homophobes." he rolled his eyes. "Jeez..." Ross said, clearing his throat. Someone came to randomly sit with them on the spare seat. He was wearing a suit, and seemed quite religious... "Uh... hi?" Smith asked, anxiously. "Together, we can pray the gay away." the man said, earning him the tuts of the entire table. "It's our choice. We can be gay if we want." Ross pouted. "People seem very concerned for you. We were all built to procreate, to have more children to populate the earth-" he was interrupted. "We already have an overpopulaton problem. Why can't we do what we fucking want to?" Ross growled. "Look, you have no right to sit with us. Go away." Trott rolled his eyes, and looked elsewhere. The man nodded, and slowly walked off. Trott buried his face in his hands. "Trott, mate, he's gone." Ross comforted. "Look, let's go somewhere else. We're clearly not accepted here." Smith said, standing up. "Yeah, we won't miss you threesomers." someone shouted. "Yeah, well. Your loss." Ross winked as a joke, and walked out with Smith and Trott.

They got in the car, this time Ross was driving. They had Trott in the back this time, and Ross started the ignition. Smith was looking at gay bars online. "There's one a mile from here." he said. "Let me get out the GPS." Ross said, reaching into the glovebox. "Guys, can't we just go home?" Trott sniffled. Ross looked back, and sighed. He then looked to Smith, who looked at Trott. "Whatever makes you happy." Smith said, putting his phone back in his pocket. Trott sniffled again, feeling a little better. "Thanks." he muttered, as Ross drove out of the parking area.

During the drive home, Smith had insisted to put on some music. Of course, the only CDs in the car were his T Swift CDs. Trott got to choose which one to play, and he chose the only one he knew well. That was Red. Trott was the one who started singing. "Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago. I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me. You found me. You found me." he sang. Smith and Ross joined in, and by the time they got home the song was over.

 

They slumped into the house, and simply dumped their bags on the ground. They went up to the bedroom, Ross got the bathroom first. So, he went to shower, leaving Trott and Smith alone in the bedroom. "Smith, I'm not really in the mood for anything tonight..." Trott sighed, sitting on the bed. "Why? What's wrong?" Smith asked, sitting on the bed with him. "Just not feeling it." Trott said, smiling at him. Smith nodded, and patted Trott on the head. "It's okay. You can have an early night to bed, I guess." Smith said. "The promise, Smith. You and Ross can't do anything sexual except kiss and make out without me." Trott pouted. "Oh, okay." Smith said, smiling. "You promised, don't go fucking Ross without me." Trott sniffled, before climbing into bed. "Night, mate." Smith kissed him on the lips, before leaving the room. Ross was just coming out of the bathroom, and he waved Smith over. "The towel won't stay up, Smith." Ross complained. Smith smirked, and simply pulled it off. "Smith!" Ross sighed. "You look better like that, though." Smith kissed his lips. Ross smirked. "Glad you think that." he put his arms round Smith's waist. "Trott's gone to bed. Said he didn't feel it tonight." Smith said, peppering kisses down Ross' neck. "So that just leaves us then?" Ross winked. "The promise, Ross." Smith frowned. "Oh... yeah." Ross sighed. "Let me get into my pajamas and I'll meet you in the front room." he continued, walking to his room. Smith ran downstairs to the front room, excitedly. He was excited to spend more time with only Ross. Trott always got in the way, and Smith was sick of it. True, he loved him. But sometimes he just wants to spend time with Ross and Ross alone. Can't he understand that??

A few minutes later, Ross came down. He lept on the sofa with Smith. "Hey, sexy." Smith smirked, studying Ross very carefully. "Hello there." Ross began to run his hands all over Smith's body. "Fuck the promise, let's fuck." Smith moaned. "You are such an evil bitch. I love it." Ross smirked. "You know how you asked why you never spanked me, hm?" Smith asked, caressing Ross' cheek. Ross nodded. "Go ahead." Smith said, pulling his boxers down and laying over Ross. "Oh, wow... okay." Ross said, suddenly realising what he had to do. "I don't want to hurt you-" he began, before being shooshed by Smith. "I don't care if it hurts or not, I just want you to do it." he said. Ross nodded slightly, and reluctantly lifted his hand up. He was about to slam it down, when he started to cry. "Woah, what's wrong?" Smith asked, looking up. "I can't, Smith. I can't hurt you." Ross burst into tears, and hid his face in his hands. Smith got up, and sat next to him. "It's okay, Ross." he said, putting his arm round him. "No, it's not." Ross sniffled, and hugged Smith tight. Smith couldn't help but hug him even tighter. "What's going on? Why is Ross crying?" Trott asked, standing behind them. "Oh, he's just upset about..." Smith began. "Upset about just everything." Ross finished. Trott sat down with them, and joined the hug. "It's okay, we're all here now." he whispered. Smith snuggled up to Trott, forgetting all those nasty things he thought about him. He loved the both of them, and that's what mattered.

 

They all fell asleep on the sofa, and when they woke up... they quickly checked the time. "Only 8am. We're good." Smith said, sighing in relief. Trott caressed Ross' cheek. "What were you sad about last night, huh?" he asked. "Just one of those nights, Trott." Ross sniffled, and he was embraced by Trott fully. "Hey, uh. I'm feeling a bit sick today." Smith said, coughing slightly. "Oh. Do you want to skip work, then?" Trott asked. Smith nodded. "Okay, we'll have a Tross day at work, then." Ross grinned. "Don't get up to anything I wouldn't." Smith winked. "Oh, please. You'd get up to anything." Trott smirked. "Very true." Smith replied, stretching out on the sofa. "Well, then." Ross said, standing up. "Tross day at work!" he declared, as he and Trott ran upstairs to get changed.


	8. Rap Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Trott have a 'fun' day at work, before getting into a mini fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OFF TOPIC: Thanks so much for 800+ views on Edgewood and 700+ on this. This is honestly awesome. ^_^

Trott and Ross were sat in the car, stuck in traffic. "Bristol traffic. I hate it!" Ross sighed, sticking his head out the window. "This is why Duncan cycles." Trott was getting impatient. "Okay, fucking hell. Was there a crash up ahead or something?" he shouted. "Calm down, Trotty." Ross said, squeezing his cheek. "So, you guys didn't get up to anything last night, right?" Trott asked. Ross shook his head. "Nah, couldn't do anything without you." Ross poked him. "Stop, you're like those creepy people on Facebook. POKE POKE." Trott stuck his head out the window. "Oh, hooray. We're moving." he sighed, putting his foot down lightly. "So, are we doing anything at work today?" Ross winked suggestively. "The promise, Ross..." Trott sighed. "Fuck the promise. Come on, Trott. We don't have to tell Smith about it." he winked again. Trott sighed, a deep long sigh. "Fine. We can fuck at work again." he said, giving in. "Knew you couldn't resist my seduction techniques!" Ross laughed. "It's not your techniques, it's you." Trott said, turning the corner. "Cute." Ross replied with one word, as they pulled into the already filled parking lot. "Please be a space..." Trott prayed. As he found one, he quickly pulled in. Ross got out with Trott, and they began the walk in.

In the elevator, they met up with Hannah. "Hey." she smiled at them both. "What's up?" Ross asked. "The usual. Another day at YogTowers." she sighed, before suddenly realising. "Where's Smith?" she asked. "He woke up feeling shit." Trott said, as the doors opened to the level they were working. They stepped out, and began to witness a playfight between Martyn and Sjin. "Normal day at the office." Hannah sighed, walking calmly to her room.

 

Trott and Ross ducked into their recording room, and shut the door. "Since I only blew you last time." Trott took off his coat, and Ross followed. "Let's take it to the next level, eh?" Trott winked, pushing Ross into the wall and kissing him deeply. "Oh, please." Ross mumbled, his voice obstructed by the kiss. "I'm vunerable, take me." he moaned into the kiss, and Trott pulled away first. He eagerly opened his bag. He was glad he kept condoms and lube... just in case. Ross was pushed over a conveniently placed chair, and his trousers and underwear were pulled down. "Let's use less lube as possible." Trott smirked. He turned on the light to signify they were recording, so they wouldn't be interrupted. Ross got excited, and hissed in pleasure when Trott began rimming his asshole. He did this for a while, before getting bored and fairly grossed out. Ross, however, was loving it. Trott stopped, which got Ross even more excited, and pulled down his own jeans and underwear. He slid on the condom, and squirted the lube all around Ross' asshole, missing entirely. He rubbed it all in, and was about to penetrate... but he had a better idea. He lept on top of Ross, and aimed his cock to jam right up his ass. When he'd done so, he slammed himself into Ross, which made him moan loud. A bit too loud for his liking... "Keep it down." Trott whispered. Ross nodded, biting his lip to try to stay quiet. Trott angled himself lower, and aimed his lips for Ross' ear. He started whispering explicit dirty things, which made Ross moan quietly.

Trott was about at his climax, when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Shit." Ross whispers. Trott quickly took off the condom, threw it in the bin and pulled his underwear and jeans up. Ross did the same, and sat down casually. Although it hurt majorly, he had to deal with it. Trott opened the door in a calm manner. "Hi, uh. Wondering if you've got any spare headsets-" Sjin began. "Your recording light is on, why aren't either of you at your computers?" he asked. Trott looked at Ross. "Don't be a Duncan." he said, grabbing a spare headset. He gave it to him, and slammed the door shut. Sjin shrugged, and walked off. "Where were we?" Ross smirked. He was the one to pull Trott into a kiss this time. "We should probably get some work done..." Trott bit his lip, pulling away. "But, you promised." Ross said, looking down to the floor. "Listen, Ross. I really don't think we should do it here." Trott sighed. "Fine, be that fucking way then." Ross pouted, and crossed his arms. "Oh, just because Smith isn't here. You get fucking grumpy again. Last night at the bar, this morning. When are you not a fucking grumpy idiot??" Trott shouted. "Yeah, well if Smith was here we'd all be FUCKING in here by now I BET." Ross shouted, as a group of people enter the room. They look over. "Uhh." Trott goes red with embarrassment. "You can't stop now. Rap battle time!" Hannah shouted. Lewis began beatboxing. Trott and Ross sighed. "RAP TIME! IT'S CHRIS TROTT. VERSUS. ROSS HORNBY!!" Turps announced.

Ross began.  
Whose rap flows the dopest? Mine of course, bitch  
Overthrow walri who oppose me like you  
You could never kick my ass, so kiss my dickhead  
This ugly hag and you got matching faces

Trott fired back.  
You better hold more than your pants, bitch please  
I'm the King of the Walri, so just bow down to me  
Plus you've got so much experience down on your knees  
Fucked a singer, but I don't even think you can please  
You'll sleep with any fucking dude who says he likes it hot  
Even I took a swing in your batter's box  
I'm a descendant of the Trott's, don't anger me trick  
You'll lose this battle like your feud with Duncan Fuckface

Ross hissed.  
I had some ugly boys but you're forgettin' the others  
Alex Smithy and the other guys, while you fuckin' my ex boyfriends  
You think you're so chic up in your fancy iceburg  
Gettin' low on Katie and tossing my salad  
You wear too less clothing for anyone to adore you  
You might as well be working as a model for a pedo  
I got an ass that won't quit, you had an chance and got bit, on the dick  
Somebody tell this fucker to EAT SHIT!

Trott pretended to shoot a gun, and began.  
You still got no real love after your third fuckboy  
You got so much pain we should call you Mister Blister  
You've got a good fucking ass, but that's about it  
A dickhead in the world who can't change for SHIT

Ross sighed, and went in for the last verse.  
Translate this into your language  
Your frozen asshole has 7-year frostbite  
My best friend is marble! You can't beat me, quit trippin'  
Step off and slide your ass home like a walrus

"Daaamn!!" Turps exaggerated. "That was... oddly realistic." Hannah sighed, walking off. The crowd dispersed, leaving Ross and Trott standing there... red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry." Ross sniffled, embracing Trott in a hug. "I'm sorry too." Trott's voice was muffled by the embrace of Ross. "From now on, we stick to the promise. Okay?" Ross smiled. Trott nodded. "Promise." he hugged Ross even tighter. But, oh man, did shit change when they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rap sucks, I know. I just parodied one I already knew by ERB. Hope you enjoyed, though.


	9. Kim's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross catches Trott and Smith breaking the 'promise' and gets mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, wrote this a few days ago. I'm, stupidly, focusing on Edgewood High right now. Anyway, please enjoy. :P

"So, how was work?" Smith asked, smirking at the couple as they walked in the door. "Well, er..." Trott wanted to be truthful, but he knew Ross would forever hate him if he was. Ross stared at Smith. "We couldn't record anything 'cause you weren't there. So, we basically helped everyone with editing the whole day." Ross lied. "Oh, that must've been hard work." Smith frowned. "Come here, both of you." he smiled. The two boys sat down with him, and snuggled into his warm embrace. "Listen... I'm actually kind of tired. Trott left me with most of the work and I need a nap." Ross said, getting up. "Alright then." Trott smiled. "Night, guys." Ross said, beginning to walk off. "Oh, and don't do anything without me." he sniffled. "We know!" Smith said. He turned his head to see when Ross had disappeared. He heard the door shut, and pulled Trott into a deep kiss. Trott couldn't keep his hands off of Smith's crotch, making him moan. "Oh, fuck." Smith managed to spit out. Before he knew it, Trott took him in his mouth. Little did they know someone was watching all of this unfold. Ross made no effort to disguise himself looking at what was going on, and stormed down the stairs. The lovebirds didn't notice. "How did I know?" he sighed in distress. "Woah, wait. This isn't-" Smith began. "The promise, you guys just broke it." Ross crossed his arms. "So did you!" the both of them said. "Oh, fuck off. I've been the best person in this relationship for a while now. The fact you guys are off blowing each other without me is insulting." Ross shouted. "Ross, I gave you anal sex at work." Trott shouted. "You did what?!" Smith was surprised, pushing Trott away. "See?! I'm not the bad guy here, don't paint me as that!!" Ross shouted. "Ross, you fucking let me. Don't lie." Trott growled. Smith had his head in his hands, and was really stressing out. "Why couldn't it just have stayed me and Trott?!" he called out. Ross looked at him, disgusted. "You know what? Have it your way. Oh, Troffy forever. Am I fucking right?! Neither of you care about me, you never have and you NEVER FUCKING WILL!" Ross shouted, beginning to cry. He ran upstairs, and slammed his door.

Trott looked at Smith, with his guilty face. Smith sat down. "I shouldn't have said that..." he sniffled. "Yeah, you really shouldn't have..." Trott bit his lip. "Should I go apologise?" Smith thought. "I think we're all to blame for that. Maybe he's right. I shouldn't have opened my mouth about the polyamorous thing..." Trott looked down at the floor in shame. "Don't you dare blame yourself. We were nice enough to let Ross into our relationship, and he was the one who chose to wreck it." Smith crossed his arms. "Ross isn't even that hot. He's got a small dick too." Trott began talking shit. Smith smirked, joining in. "I know right. He doesn't even give good blowjobs. I'm glad I left him for you." he winked. Ross was hearing everything, which just made him cry even more. He pulled out his phone. Kim would be back by now, he was sure of it.

Ross: Kim. Smith & Trott are being assholes

Kim: Thats normal, whats really up?

Ross: okay we didnt tell u this but, we were in a polyamorous relationship for a day or so

Kim: Oh gosh okay

Ross: & now i can hear them downstairs talking shit about me :(

Kim: Listen, theyre just jealous thats why they're saying all that

Ross: no they hate me, im sure of it

Kim: Ross, dont even dare say that. They will always be there 4 you

Ross: fine then, im coming over

Kim: Woah, okay okay

Ross: see U soon

Ross packed a small bag of spare clothes, and other things he'd need. He slipped on a coat, and some shoes. He put the bag on his shoulder, and began sneaking downstairs. They didn't notice him again. "Ross is a crybaby, too. I bet he's up there crying." Trott snickered. Smith caressed his cheek. "You're hot when you're talking shit about Ross." he admitted, making Trott growl. "You'll regret this some day..." Ross thought, sneaking out the front door. Unnoticed, somehow.

Ross got opened up the boot of the car, putting the bag in there. He slammed it shut, not caring if Smith and Trott heard him, and got into the drivers seat. He started the car, which alerted Trott. He ran to the front door, and opened it just as Ross was speeding off. "What?" Smith ran next to him. "Ross just drove off." Trott said, feeling a little more guilty. "Oh, who cares. Let him go cry." Smith snorted, walking back inside. Trott couldn't help but feel terrible. "Smith, what do you have against Ross all of a sudden?!" he shouted. "Do we have to do this now?" Smith scowled. "Yes, we do. Ross just left, and you really don't give a fuck." Trott shouted. "Listen, Christopher Trott. I don't need you OR Ross to tell me what to do!" Smith shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry Alexander Smith. I'm sorry I actually give a shit about Ross." Trott shoved Smith, and ran upstairs. Smith sighed in distress, and collapsed on the sofa. He just wanted to sleep... so he did.

 

Ross was driving, just driving. To Kim's house, of all places. He was sleepy, but kept on going. After the long drive, he'd pulled into Kim's driveway. There was, luckily, space for two cars there. He parked his alongside Kim's. He didn't knock on the door, he pounded. Kim let him in almost instantly. "I have Martyn over, by the way." she whispered. "Oh, that's perfect." Ross rolled his eyes, making his way into the front room. Kim sighed, and went to make him a cup of tea. Martyn smiled and waved at him. Ross forced a smile, and plonked down next to him. "Why you here so late?" he asked Ross. "Ugh, Smith and Trott being annoying." Ross replied. "As usual." Martyn chuckled. "No, not usual. I've never seen them being so seriously rude." Ross sniffled, still fuming a little. "Sounds weirdly not like them." Martyn looked around the room, trying to find something to change the subject. Kim, luckily, came in with tea. She handed the mug to Ross, and sat down in her armchair. Ross sipped his tea, sighing. He liked his tea hot, and didn't want it to cool down too much.

 

They had been watching scary movies for almost three hours, and it was late now. Kim and Martyn had fallen asleep. Ross had, too, but he'd just woken up. He rubbed his eyes, and made his way to the bathroom. He flicked through his phone whilst on his way. One text message, from Trott... 'Sorry'. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Ross thought, as he unzipped his jeans and put up the toilet seat. He texted Trott back, as he pissed.

Ross: just pissing right now, was watching scary movies with Kim & Martyn scared as fuck now. Dont be sorry it was what Smith said that upset me

Trott: Oh, you're pissing? Can Trotty see? ;) also Smith is mad at me now too so I feel your pain

Ross sighed, and took a quick dick pic. He sent it.

Ross: enjoy Trotty ;) glad you feel my pain, though. you reckon he'll ever soften up on us?

Trott sent Ross a dick pic, and then replied.

Trott: Doubt it, you know hes always been like this but its never been this serious. anyway I hope you can get back in the morn xx

Ross bit his lip. Seeing Trott's cock just made him crave it... he replied.

Ross: I'll be back tomorrow okay, we can sort all this out with Kim's help im sure! xxxx

Trott: alright, catch ya later sunshine ;) <3 xx

Ross sighed, finally flushing the toilet. He pulled his jeans back up, and walked back out. The flush of the toilet had woken Martyn up. "Oh, hey." Ross whispered, walking back in. "Hey. Kim's still asleep." Martyn whispered, as Ross sat back down. "I'd best get to actual bed." Ross whispered, gesturing to the sleeping bag he'd set up earlier. Martyn nodded. "I understand. I don't really know what I'm gonna be doing, but I'll figure something out." Martyn laughed, quietly. Ross nodded, before taking off his jeans and shirt. He climbed into the bag, and fell asleep with no effort.


	10. Kim Richards: Perfect Problem Solver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross wakes up to some pancakes and some text messages from Trott. Turns out they're really going to solve this predicament!... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BACK!!! Took a while for the gears in my brain to think of an actual ending to this. Chapter 11 will come out SOON!

The next morning, Ross awoke to the smell of pancakes. He rolled over. "Morning, Ross." Martyn was sat on the sofa with a cup of coffee. "Morning." Ross yawned. "Your phone's been going off all morning." Martyn grinned. "You didn't check it, did you?!" Ross panicked. Martyn shook his head. "Not my place to." Ross nodded, and grabbed his phone. He then walked to the kitchen whilst checking his texts.

Trott: Smiths being a dick again hes in one of those moods

Trott: help he said he'd beat me if i went into the house

Trott: can I come stay with you and Kim??

Ross finally texted back...

Ross: yeah come over now, shes making pancakes I think

Trott: WOO! okay I'll get the bus, tell her i shall be over soon

"Hey, Kim?" Ross called. "Yeah?" she called back. "Trott's coming over!" he called, excitedly. "Oh, okay. I'll make an extra, then." she called. Ross grinned, and walked back into the front room. Martyn was watching TV, laughing every so often. Ross joined him, as he waited for Trott.

 

After about half an hour, Trott arrived. Kim went to answer, her fingers covered in maple syrup. "Hi, hi. Come in and shut the door." she said. "Oh, I see you have a sticky situation there." Trott laughed, and shut the door. "Pancakes can be sticky. Very sticky." Kim snickered, walking back into the kitchen. Trott took his coat off, and hung it up with Kim's, Ross' and what seemed to be Martyn's? He walked into the front room, Ross ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so fucking much." he cried. Trott squeezed Ross as hard as he could. "Hi, Trott." Martyn grinned. Ross shot him a look. "Hey." Trott replied, sighing. "PANCAKES ARE READY!" Kim shouted from the kitchen, ending the awkwardness.

Everybody crowded round Kim's dinnertable, eating their pancakes. "Okay, I'm gonna be off after this." Martyn said, stretching a little. "Alright." Kim said, as she swallowed a mouthful of pancake. The next five minutes was silent, Ross and Trott were waiting for Martyn to leave so they could leech all their problems onto Kim. "I'll see myself out?" Martyn said, coat and bag in his arms. "Sure, sure." Kim choked a little, but recovered. Martyn walked away. "Bye guys!" he called. "Bye." Ross and Trott said, in sync. They waited for the door to close. "Kim! Kim, Kim!" they started to hassle her. "Okay! One at a time!" she sighed, putting her cutlery down. "Can I go first?" Trott turned to Ross, and he nodded. "Okay, so I agree... we all broke the promise at some point. I anal fucked Ross at work, I sucked Smith's dick." Trott began. Kim got out a notepad, and began writing. "Oh, God. Don't show anyone this." Trott laughed nervously. "I'm not going to! It's just so we can reflect later on." Kim continued writing. Trott nodded, and looked at Ross. "Smith told me if I came back in the house, he'd beat me to near death." he sniffled, and burst into tears. Ross embraced him. "That's fucked up." he erupted into tears too. Kim sighed. "Let it all out." she tried to smile, but couldn't. "When was this, may I ask?" she continued. "This morning." Trott mumbled. "Do you think he meant it?" Ross asked. "No, of course not. It just hurts to think he would think of saying that, even if he didn't mean it." Trott bit his lip. "I see, I see. Do you think we could go to Ross next?" Kim hit her pen against the notepad. "Okay... um. Well, I think I should start at the very beginning. Trott gave me a blowjob that morning when we were all in a big fight. We didn't tell Smith until Duncan got all up in our business and took Ross' phone. He saw pictures of... stuff. He's been up in our faces since he heard Trott and I in the toilet cubical." Ross sighed. "So, are you saying Duncan is the reasoning of this?" Kim asked. "No, no. He's just contributed to the problem." Trott answered. Ross nodded in agreement. "Okay, so... if Smith were to burst in here right now, what would your reactions be?" Kim asked. "Um... I'd sit here awkwardly." Ross cleared his throat. "Like usual." Kim rolled her eyes. "And you, Trott?" she turned to him. "I can't answer this... I'd probably pass out from the sheer worry of him doing what he said he would." Trott swallowed a lump that had been forming in his throat. "Well, what would you say if I told you that Smith is here right now?" Kim had a neutral expression on her face as she said this. "You're joking." Ross looked terrified. Trott looked a LOT more worried, though. "Oh, Smiffy!" Kim called. Trott buried his face into Ross' chest. "Trott, mate. Nobody's coming." Ross laughed a little. Kim twisted her mouth into a smile. "Oh, thank God." Trott looked up. He looked over to the doorway just to make sure, and breathed a sigh of relief. "What question are you gonna ask us next?" Ross asked. "Hm... Trott, do you think how Smith is treating you now is similar to how he treats you on camera?" Kim pondered on the thought. "Yes, but it's worse." Trott gulped.

The chatting went on for another twenty or so minutes, when Kim came to a solution. "Here's an idea. We go back to your house and see what Smith has to say." she suggested. "No way am I going back there until he's gone." Trott crossed his arms. "How do you think Smith would feel if you said that to his face? Fine, then. I'll go by myself. Ross, you know where everything is." Kim sighed, standing up. "Wait! What?" Ross seemed confused. "I'm going to see Smith. Hopefully I can get some answers out of him." Kim said, dashing out into the hallway. Ross and Trott were left in disbelief as to what had just happened.

 

Kim had arrived, and she knocked calmly on the door. She waited for an angry Smith to open the door, but was met with something a little unexpected... but also quite expected. He had tear streams running down his cheeks, which were red, and his eyes were glistening. Wet with tears. "What do you want?" he huffed. Although he looked like he was going through a sad time, his voice said different. "I'm here for answers." Kim huffed. "Did Ross and Christopher send you?" Smith sighed, covering his face with his hand. "Christopher?" Kim scoffed with laughter. "I call him that when I'm mad at him." Smith hid his face behind his hand. "Come on, let me in. Explain everything to me." Kim smiled. It took him a while, but Smith nodded.

He explained everything... from breaking up with Ross to getting with Trott, to the fight they had, the cheating. The list went on. "What's the main reason you told Trott you'd beat him?" Kim asked, clearly interested. "I'm worried he'll choose Ross over me." Smith burst into tears again. This was the seventh time by now. Kim sighed, handing him a tissue. Seeing the bigger guy cry was tough, especially because he never really showed that side to him. "So, you're jealous?" she asked, starting to piece it all together. "Yes, Kim. I'm worried Trott will choose Ross over me with everything. I'm sure Ross is worried about the same thing. Didn't think to ask him, did you?!" Smith snapped, crossing his arms. "Chill out, Smiffy!" Kim raised her voice a little. Smith took a deep breath, in and out. "Sorry, Kim..." he huffed slightly, and closed his eyes. Thoughts raced through his head. Emotions ran their course around his body. Fear, anger, commitment, confidence, happiness, sadness. "Smiffy. I need you to listen to me... if you think the polyamorous relationship isn't working between you three, you need to speak up. But be aware all three of you are going to have to choose. Trott may choose to be with Ross, but he could still choose to be with you. Heck, Ross could even choose you over Trott! And vice versa, all round. You need to work up your courage to choose. If you need help, I'm always here." Kim ended her talk, and stood up. "Kim, wait." Smith sniffled. "Yes?" Kim smiled. "Where are you going?" Smith asked. "To Duncan. It's time he learnt his place in all this." Kim said, beginning to walk off. "Wait! Tell him I said sorry..." Smith frowned. Kim turned and smiled. "I will."


	11. Jeremy Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim makes her way over to Duncan's, and the two talk for a little while. Kim has a plan to get all four close again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE! IT'S OVER! THE MONTHS OF TORTURE. It took me a while to figure out how to end this, but I bloody well managed it! Now that Jealousy is over, I may resume Fantasies. But that's no promise, don't quote me on that.

Kim had arrived at Duncan's house. She sighed, and knocked on the door. It almost instantly opened. "Kim? What are you doing here?" he asked. "For answers. To sort everything out, that kind of thing." Kim smiled, walking in. "You can't just walk into my own home without my permission, Kim." Duncan coughed. "Yes, I can. Now come, sit down." Kim gestured to the couch. Duncan sighed, shutting the door and joining Kim on the couch.

"Explain everything that happened with you, Smith, Ross and Trott. Starting now." Kim put pen to paper, ready for a buttload of answers.

"Well, it all started when I walked into the bathroom. I heard Ross and Trott say the following: 'You give such good blowjobs', 'Aw, don't say that. I'm terrible', 'Shut up, you. You're great' and 'Let's go before someone comes in here'."

"Okay... and then what was your thought and reaction?" Kim asked, writing all that down.

"My initial thought was 'isn't Trott with Smith?' but I instantly dismissed that after what Sjin told me as just office gossip. Saying that there had been a fight or something the night before." Duncan sighed, adjusting his glasses.

Kim nodded. "And what about what happened after that? What came next in your interactions with them?"

"The 'reunion', as I named it. The same day, after I told you about it. You went to record with Hannah, I think." Duncan was interrupted.

"I went to get some answers from Smiffy, I didn't go and record like I said." Kim admitted.

"Right, well. I went off to record Blast Off with Lewis and Sjin, and then when we were done I, uh. I went to see Hat Films, just to see if they'd softened up on each other. Smith snapped at me for breaking the reunion hug, but I just took Ross out of the room for a second." Duncan pondered for a moment, trying to remember what happened next.

"Go on?" Kim encouraged.

"Oh, I remember. I took Ross to my office, and I just asked him casually about what happened in the bathroom..." Duncan cleared his throat, sitting awkwardly.

"Casually asked... okay." Kim nodded slowly, writing it down.

"He just told me that he didn't need my shit right now, and ran off. I didn't pursue him any further, knowing I'd annoyed him enough." Duncan tried to look at what Kim was writing.

"Oi!" she shoved him away, and continued writing. Duncan looked up to the ceiling, waiting for her to be done. "Right. I know you've confronted them more than just those two times. What's the next time?" Kim asked.

"Well... it was the day you left for Malaysia. Hat Films had called in ill, at a very peculiar time. So, after work I just... decided to give them a visit. Trott answered, with very rugged clothing. Like he'd rushed to put them on. I just asked him why they were ill, and he replied with 'the flu'. What bullshit! They were back the day after! Anyway, it was a pretty normal conversation until I heard Smith shouting 'bananas'." Duncan was interrupted by Kim's uncontrollable giggling.

"That's hilarious. Smiffy would never say bananas! He must've been drunk." Kim stopped laughing, and wiped her eye a little.

Duncan continued. "Anyway, next thing I know. I'm pushed down by a NAKED Ross. Or was it Smith that pushed me down? I don't know, it's hard to remember. I just remember driving off and Trott rushing them both inside. I mean, JEEZ! I had to see Ross' weiner, that wasn't a nice sight!"

Kim burst out laughing again. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is hilarious." she wiped her eyes again.

Duncan frowned. "And the last time I saw them was a few days ago, I believe. I took Ross' phone, and saw some things I... didn't want to see. Hannah, somehow, identified Trott's penis. I have no idea how."

Kim interrupted. "He stripped in a club once... yeah it was awkward."

"And Ross walked in, asking him if I'd seen his phone. I gave it back to him, and he saw I'd been going through his pictures. The shouting alerted both Smith and Trott, and they ganged up on me as one... I tried to tell Smith that Trott was cheating on him with Ross, but he wouldn't believe me! I explained everything, and then they just left me alone... Then I went to ask Lewis for some time off, and he allowed me some. It was that easy..." Duncan took a breather.

"Maybe he was having a lazy day. Anyway, comparing to my other notes. This is really true. Now, Smith has a message for you." Kim smiled. "Oh, God." Duncan braced himself for a LOT of swearing. "He says sorry." Kim said. "He said what?" Duncan asked. Surely he heard that wrong... "He says sorry for what he put you through." Kim smiled wider. "Do I have to repeat myself again?" she laughed a little. Duncan couldn't help but smile, too. "Now, will you come back to my place so Ross and Trott can apologise too?" Kim asked. Duncan nodded, feeling more confident than ever!

 

Kim was feeling even better than before, and couldn't wait to see Ross and Trott's reaction to what she had planned! She begin to think she was a little bit crazy... just a little. She pulled up into her driveway, and gestured for Duncan to get out. She got out herself, and locked her car doors. "Go on, then." she gestured to her door. Duncan slowly stepped up, and opened it. "Oh you're back-" Trott stopped when he saw who just opened the door. "Ross, Trott. I'm sorry for being so nosy." Duncan said, being shoved forward by Kim. "Oh. We're sorry for... being rude in return." Ross said. Trott nodded in agreement. Duncan smiled. "Right, to the front room. Duncan, take your coat off. You two, with me." Kim said, hanging up her own coat. She grabbed her trusty notepad, and followed Ross and Trott into the front room.

"So, um. What did he say?" Trott said, sitting down. "We're going to go through that when everyone's here." Kim smiled. Duncan came and sat down. "Right, so what did he say?" Trott asked. "Not everyone's here yet." Kim smiled. "What do you mean?" Ross seemed worried, and there was a knock on the door. "Duncan, I think you better get it." Kim gestured. Duncan seemed skeptical, but complied. He got up, and walked out into the hallway. He approached the door, and opened it. "Sorry, Duncan." Smith said, smiling awkwardly. "It's fine. Sorry for being so nosy." Duncan said, moving out of the way so Smith could come in. He closed the door, and made his way back into the front room.

Smith removed his coat, and put his bag by his shoes. He took a deep breath, and stepped out into the front room. Ross and Trott looked for a moment, then put their attention back to Kim. Smith sighed, sitting in the seat that Kim had pointed to. "Now that everybody has convened, we can begin. I shall start with Smith's wishes and thoughts." Kim cleared her throat.

"Smith is worried Trott will choose Ross over him."

"But-" Trott was interrupted by Kim slamming down her hand on the coffee table. "HANDS UP, NO TALKING UNLESS I SAY SO!" she yelled. Trott slowly put his hand up. "Yes, Trott?" Kim pointed to him. "Smith, you know I love the both of you." Trott said, twiddling his thumbs. "Ross chose to enter the relationship after I'd been with him before." Smith crossed his arms, looking away. "Smith, I missed you. I was jealous. I was the cause of all of this. It's not like Trott is GOING to choose me over you. You two were official for longer than us two." Ross huffed, covering his face with his hands. "Alright, alright. Next." Kim cleared her throat again.

"Smith would like to know if Ross is worried about the same thing."

Ross was about to speak, but stopped himself. He put his hand up. "Ross." Kim pointed. "I am, yes. But not on the same level as you." he answered. Smith nodded a little, and Trott scoffed. "Trott, save that for later." Kim snapped, and Trott rolled his eyes. He slid further down his chair, and Ross had to help him back up. "Next." Kim said, knowing none of these questions would have a 'simple' answer.

"I would like to know if you three are going to keep this polyamorous relationship, or if you are going your separate ways? Also, who would you want to take if this was to happen?"

Kim took a breather. "You understand, right?" she asked, looking around the room. The trio nodded. Smith raised his hand. "Smith." Kim pointed. "I'd love to keep it, but. It's really not going to work if this is going to happen all the time. And who would I want to take? Trott, of course." Smith sniffled, looking at Ross. Trott raised his hand. "Trott, I'd rather go to you last. Ross, do you have an answer?" Kim asked. Ross nodded. "No. I don't want to keep the relationship. No offense. I blame myself for creating it, and I blame myself for being jealous. And who would I want to take? Myself, and only myself." he crossed his arms, and exchanged looks with both Ross and Trott. "Kim, you should've made popcorn." Duncan complained. "Shut it, you." Kim slapped him with her notepad. "Now, Trott?" she asked. Trott bit his lip. "I can't answer that... I want to keep the relationship, but it's not working. And who I'd take with me? Um... I can't choose that either!" Trott burst into tears. Ross put his arm around him, and squeezed him tight. Kim sighed, clearing her throat, yet again. "Next sets of questions will be coming from what Ross and Trott told me." Smith braced himself, and hoped for the best.

"Trott has confessed that you have all broken the 'promise' at least once. Could you please elaborate? I am interested."

Smith groaned. "Why did you have to go and tell her about that stupid promise?!" he yelled. "It's the root of the problem, Smith!" Trott shouted. "The root of the problem? The root of the problem is clearly Ross! He's the one who waltzed in all charm and smiles. Oh, look at me! I'm a fucking jealous fuck! I want to suck your dick, Trott! Let's do it at work in the cubical! Oh, Smiffy. I like it when you're asleep so I can SUCK YOUR DICK TOO." Smith ended his rant by laying back, and putting his head in his hands. Ross' lip trembled, as his mouth tried to find the right response. "Smith... step off." he hissed. "Shit, this is getting good." Duncan braced himself for more. "Duncan, if you don't want to help these boys then I suggest you remove yourself from the room." Kim said, pointing to the door. "Fine." Duncan said, walking off into the hallway.

"Now, who do you all blame for all of this?" Kim asked. Smith pointed at Ross, Ross pointed at himself, and Trott pointed to Smith. "Majority of the votes say Ross was the one who started this. I do not agree. My suggestion is that Trott stands up and chooses someone." Kim said. "What?!" Trott was gobsmacked. "Do it, I dare you." Smith said. "It's obviously going to be me." Ross sniggered. "Shut up, jealous fuck." Smith shouted, standing up. Ross stood up too. "Oh, you want to fight, firecrotch??" he shouted back. "Boys." Kim said, not moving. The two approached each other. "YOU TWO! Stop it!" Trott yelled, which got everyone's attention. "There's no point fighting over me! I might as well move on." he sniffled. "Move on? Move on from what?!" Ross asked. "Move on from Hat Films. It's been really fun, don't get me wrong. But... I can't deal with this anymore." Trott sighed. "Trott, no." Smith said, body tensing. "Trott. Say what you need to say." Kim said. "Smith, Ross. I love you both but... I'm moving on. We can still be friends, if you'd like. But until you two sort your differences out, you stay away from me." Trott said, walking out to the hallway. "THAT was unexpected." Duncan said, walking back in. Ross and Smith looked at Kim. "Before you ask, we didn't plan that. I never told him to do that, I never told him to do anything." Kim replied. "Trott can't be gone, though." Ross laughed nervously. "Guess you two better sort your shit out." Kim said. "Now go on, bugger off. I've just about had enough Jeremy Kim today." she said, gesturing to the door. The three boys walked out, awkwardly. Duncan began his walk home, and Ross and Smith were left in Kim's front garden. "Um... can I have a ride home?" Smith asked, shifting awkwardly. "Okay." Ross said, unlocking his car.

 

The car ride was awkward. A little too awkward.

"Do you mind if I put on some Taylor Swift?" Smith asked.

"After what's happened, I think we should talk." Ross sighed.

"Talk? What's there to talk about?" Smith laughed nervously, trying to block what had happened out.

"Stop trying to stray away from it. Smith, Trott left us. It's just us until we can get our shit together. So, can we get our shit together in this car ride?" Ross huffed, his hands tensing on the wheel.

"If you can stop the car, we can talk." Smith said.

"Stop the car?! We may be on an empty street, but it's in the middle of a road!" Ross shouted.

"I'm not stupid! I mean pull in or something." Smith said.

"No, we're going to talk while I'm driving." Ross sighed, getting annoyed.

"Ross, you can't talk and drive. Stop the car, please." Smith, too, was getting annoyed.

"I'm not stopping the car or pulling in anywhere! I don't want to look like a total prick!" Ross gritted his teeth, putting his foot down on the accelerator.

"Ross! Stop the car! I'm not letting you drive whilst we're talking, okay!" Smith said, stressing out a lot now.

"Fine. You want to stop the car?" Ross slammed down the brakes. Oh, boy, had he stopped at an awkward place. Right on top of a train crossing.

"What are you doing? You can't just stop on a fucking train crossing!" Smith yelled.

"You told me to stop the fucking car, so I did." Ross shouted back.

"Just pull into that parking space over there, please Ross. What if a train comes??" Smith pointed, panicking.

"We'll have a warning when a train is coming, mate. England has those siren things that are really fucking loud." Ross said.

"Ross. Drive into that parking space." Smith said, looking right at him.

"Smith. Fuck off." Ross said, looking right back at him. You're not going to believe what happened next.

The lights began blaring, along with a horrible wailing sound.

"Oh, shit. Ross, DRIVE." Smith yelled.

Ross kept trying to start up his engine, but it wasn't working. "WHY NOW?" he yelled.

"Ross, Ross! ROSS! Stop fucking around, a train's coming!!" Smith yelled.

They only had about eight seconds before the barriers came down, and they were trapped.

"SMITH, I'M TRYING!" Ross yelled.

"ROSS, HURRY UP. I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY." Smith shouted, reaching over and twisting the key as hard as he could.

The engine started, and Ross put his foot down on the accelerator. They sped out of doom, just seconds before the barriers hit the ground. Ross pulled into the nearest parking space, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Those things terrify me." Ross said, resting his head on the wheel.

"Ross. Never do that again." Smith couldn't resist the urge, and embraced Ross tight. Their seatbelts obstructed them from doing anything CRAZY, but Ross returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry for everything, Smith." Ross mumbled. They heard a knock on the window. Smith rolled it down. It was Trott. "I see you've sorted it out. Got room for one more?" he smirked. Smith pointed to the back, and Trott got in.

 

Months later, the drama had been solved. The jealousy ended. It was threesomes once every week, with the occasional one on one. But, there was no 'promise'. So if someone was absent, the two remaining could still have 'fun'. It worked better than ever, and now all three of them were happy. Smith felt no worry that Trott would ever choose Ross over him, Ross felt no jealousy if those two got it on, and Trott didn't feel the need to choose...

 

And that concludes our little story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to use a lot more paragraphs, and use different lines when others were talking. Let me know if you prefer this/if it's easier to read.


End file.
